1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm-bending apparatus for toys, and in particular to an arm-bending apparatus for toys shaped like human beings or animals such as bears, monkeys, etc. which can take something into their arms or hand about their user's neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toys are designed so as to produce voices of animals or simply repeat certain movements by the operation of clockworks or electronic devices installed therein. Therefore, it is highly desirable that such toys can pose or act in response to their user's action.